bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Karitori
~If payback is a bitch...Karitori would be its incarnation~Mangetsu20 Karitori (刈り取り Karitori ; Eng Lit Translation, "Reaper,") or gone by the shortened name of "Kari" is the Omega Team's Medical & Powerhouse Specialist. Her past is secretly intwined with the Dragon of the Inner Circle, Kunō Shiru. She is currently romantically involved with Mōka Komori. Appearance: Karitori protrays a young woman in her early 20's. Her tragic past and life led her to the person she appears and represents. Her body sports many scars and tattoos, most of which are not seen due to the latter, as many of them are in such a colorful variety, each one has their own meaning and distinction. While in the past she's seen to have shaved her head, she sports currently a trimmed mowhawk design in a more smooth ponytail fashion with a pair of "register" style tattoos bordering it, letting her hair hang down past her neck to the top of her back when let loose. She sports dark red lips which compliment her dark colored eyes. Karitori sports a open black jacket that lets her chest hang open to see, with various gray straps up around the collar bone in a 'x' formation as well as below her navel, with a gray bra resting over her medium sized cleavage. She has a favored military style black belt upon gray and beige-brown army cargo pants, along with thigh-high black heeled boots. Personality: Karitori is a young woman with a harsh tongue, a borderline psychotic attitude, and emotional unstabilities near past anyone's normal tolerances. Because of this, Karitori has been viewed as nothing more as either a tool or a piece of meat because of her near impossiblity of forming relationships or partnerships with anyone, being in buisness or love. She has hair trigger responses and is probably the most sensitive of her team, Karitori is not someone, anyone, wants to screw over. However, Karitori has a softer, quieter side that she shows only to those she truly trusts. Namely, Mōka Komori, as she found that she embraced her violent, destructive shell and cared for the hurt, broken woman on the inside, allowing her to open up for her and eventually love her. Due to this newfound relationship, Karitori is incredibly protective of Mōka, often butting heads with Yajū due to his own respective, territorial protectiveness of Mōka. Her disposition of Shito is someone she truly doesn't trusts. Always giving her bad "vibes" she finds that he has a sinister, creepy edge to his appearance and speech, something that no one really understands but her. Her relationship with Yajū is a "Alpha Male" territorial, competitive sort, always aching to beat him down into the ground or show him who's stronger, as the other is always willing to go for a fight. Synopsis: The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted -debut- History: Powers/Abilities: Highly Unstable Spiritual Power: Being one of the most unpredictable of V-14's Omega Team, Karitori's spiritual power has always been in question since day one of her recruitment. Having been experimented and tortured as a child, Karitori has endured traumas no normal soul or human should ever face, thus making her energies extremely empathetic to her emotions. If she feels anger, her Spiritual Power spikes high and chaotically wild. If she feels depressed or sad, she withdraws her power into herself. If she's happy, she practically glows a dim blue light around herself. Due to this nature, she has had help from her lover, Mōka Komori, in harnessing and honing her grand depths of power she possesses. Because of this, her useage and versatility in combat with her spiritual power, makes her a living weaponized energy powerhouse, making all tremble before her wake. Brawler Combatant: Having self taught a variety of street fighting styles as well as adapted to her unnatural Dark Force energies, Karitori has kept herself in decent shape, allowing her to fight at long periods of intensive battle in close quarters. This makes most of her attacks very explosive and energized, but she has the ability to stave off enemies without her spiritual power as she can handle most martial artists as well as hand-to-hand combatants of near high caliber. Kura Jūden (暗充電 Kura Juuden ; Eng Lit Translation, "Dark Charge,"): By energizing her body, she can move at incredible speeds towards any intended location, making it borderline teleporation as her movements can be chaotic and dizzying at sight. Another byproduct of this movement is that it can very volatile in the area she "lands" in, giving her the capability of launching an attack just by "landing" next to her intended target, causing a immense explosion that has highly unstable properties, capable of wrending metal in on itself as well as rip apart flesh. Kurayami Ha (暗闇の刃 Kurayami no ha ; Eng Lit Translation, "Dark Blade,"): By forming a condensed, vibrational blade of Dark Force, Karitori can cleave through her opponents with ease as well as parry with incredibly hard or sharp weapons of her opponents, giving her the ability to fight at close quarters with skilled swordsmen and melee fighters alike. High Resolve: Despite what people would think, Karitori is one of the few people to back down even when the odds look suicidal. She can be on the verge of falling dead and she'd press on with sheer will power to fight, making her one of the most relentless if not stubborn members of Omega Team, allowing her to earn the respect of her fellow comrades many a time. High Endurance: Despite her looks, Karitori can withstand much punishment, able to take high concussive forces while unprotected as well as lose blood past the point of any normal being can withstand and keep on her feet. She can even withstand psychological torture and molestation with nearly no flinch, as her earlier traumas caloused her to the point of not being affected by such tactics of the enemy. Street Smarts: While not possessing the incredible intelligence of any of her collegues, Karitori picks of key things within battle or conversations no one else can, as well as figure out things about her enemies with a near bland point of view to back it up, surprising many people around her as being insightful and intuitive when she can be. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Yamiki Attributes: Through the experiments done to her at childhood, Karitori is able to connect her Spiritual Power to a strand of dark, empath-based energy, known as Yamiki. Through personal connection with this malevolent, twisted form of energy, Karitori has a number of feats that she can preform outside of even the most skilled Spirit Energy manipulators known. Gravity Control: Though while this can be confused with telekinesis, Karitori manipulates and disturbs the energy around an individual before causing a distortion of gravity within that area. Whether its to send them plummeting into the ground, dangling in the air weightless and helpless, or a combination of the two, this ability is to be expected of anyone who's mastered the basics of Yamiki mastery. Some can even use kinetic gravitational bursts in a form of a heightened physical attack, mimicking things as incredible as a freight train to a ten story building condensing into one attack. Another form of this ability is to create a singularity within space that rips anything in proximity to shreds while pulling everything into its pull, like a black hole of sorts, which can be ignited into grand proportions as a Yamiki energy bomb, making it dangerous to be nearby, for both the user and the intended targets. Time/Space Contro'''l: Those who've ultimately mastered the power of Yamiki's energies can manipulate Time/Space to a finite, masterful extent. For example, one can warp the area around one point to a almost invisible subtle extent and then pass through that rip within Spacial Fabric and then move to any spot undetected, unlike the heightened speed techniques of Sonido and Flash Step, where spirit particles are accelerating one's movement, this skips the boundaries of movement and simply transport one's self within a instant. Masters of Yamiki can use Time/Spacial rifts as weapons against their opponents, as their destructive capabilities can penetrate some of the most resolute defenses with ease. This later extended to her phasing through solid objects with extended training along with transporting through dimensions. '''Volatile Combustion: One of the most common uses, as well as destructively applied practices of Yamiki energies is its volatile combustive properties. While combining her emotional state into her attacks, not only do they heighten in power and effectiveness, they also become highly unstable if turned or manipulated in the right/wrong way. Like firing up a singularity or a rift in Time/Space, all the user needs to do is focus a large pulse of energy in order to cause a devestating explosion in the vincinity. Karitori herself is known to coat her body in a aura of explosively dangerous energies when fist fighting, causing explosions to discharge effectively outward as a way of increasing the effectiveness of close quarter combat as well as strengthen her defenses against highly capable attacks. Shockwaves: By either using her own body as a projectile to charge herself from point A to point B while releasing a fantastic dark explosion, or a twist of a limb Karitori can throw a stream of explosive energies that spread forward in a high powered kinetic energy, with capabilities of tunneling through solid stone surfaces or even knock down buildings at its highest strength. Kinetic Acceleration: By accelerating energies around her limbs, she can form Yamiki energies to a high enough extent to block solid surfaces and possible cut through them. Like a vibrational curtain of chaotic cutting force, Karitori can parry and cut through many swordsmen who predicted her weakness wrong and got the wrong end of a kinetically augmented hand through their body. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):